A Thief In The Night
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: With the world and Underworld believing the Charmed Ones are dead, a mysterious figure breaks into the manor and takes the Book of Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"A Thief In The Night"

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. NoAzMale) and Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

With the world and Underworld believing the Charmed Ones are dead, a mysterious figure breaks into the manor and takes the Book of Shadows.

PRELUDE

A small figure appeared in the attic of the manor. It was dark in the attic. But that was to be expected. Just a few days before the manor had been wracked by a massive explosion. No one was sure what had happened. What had caused the explosion. But one thing was painfully clear. The Nexus had been destroyed.

Well, two things were painfully clear. The second was that the Charmed Ones were no more. It was known that the final battle between the Charmed Ones and Zankou had taken place that day. The explosion had not only destroyed the Nexus, it had destroyed the Charmed Ones and Zankou as well.

The small figure was shaking slightly. It had never cared for the dark. But it had no choice. With the Charmed Ones gone the Book of Shadows was left unprotected. Although it was capable of protecting itself from evil nothing was foolproof. Any demon might find a way to take the book from the manor.

The figure moved to the door of the attic and opened it slightly. The hallway beyond was just as dark as the attic. The explosion that had destroyed the Nexus and the Charmed Ones had obviously knocked out the power to the manor. The police had finished sifting through the rubble of the basement and found no bodies. The theory was that whatever had caused the explosion had obliterated the bodies as well.

The figure closed the attic door and moved back to the podium where the Book of Shadows sat. The Charmed Ones were gone and their White Lighter was nowhere to be found. With Zankou gone there would be chaos in the Underworld at least for a while. And it was a pretty good bet that there would be some chaos in the White Lighter realm as well. Without the greatest weapon for good the Elders would have to reevaluate their entire position.

Cautiously the figure reached up and picked up the Book of Shadows. It couldn't be left out in the open unprotected. It had to be safeguarded until a decision could be made what to do with it. And the little figure knew exactly where to put the book until it could decide what to do with it.

Silently the small figure glanced around the attic and then vanished from the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE

"Oh, this place is a real mess," said Phoebe as she, her sisters, Leo, and Victor entered the manor. "That explosion did more than just destroy the Nexus. It must have rattled the entire manor to its foundation."

"I'm just glad the three of you weren't killed, Piper," said Victor. "I'm not sure I could take loosing all three of you."

"I'm Phoebe, dad. That's Piper. I know it's going to take some getting used to but all you have to remember is Jenny is Piper, Jo is Paige, and Julie, that's me, is Phoebe."

"Well, I know you're all still you. But looking at you is almost like looking at strangers. Even Leo looks completely different from what he used to look like."

"That's the whole idea, dad," said Piper. "With that explosion we get what we've always wanted; a normal life. Now, are you sure you have the cover story straight?"

"Absolutely," said Victor. "Maybe I can't tell you apart, yet, but the story we've come up with is very easy to remember. According to your wills, I inherit the manor and all of your property. And I am to get custody of Wyatt and Chris. Because it's such a big job I've asked some of my nieces to come and help get things together."

"Good," said Piper. "That should answer any questions anyone may have about why we're here."

"I don't see why I have to use a spell," said Paige. "I can just glamour into whatever form I want."

"Because," said Leo, "if you use your glamour ability the Elders might sense it."

"But won't they sense the spell we're using to make ourselves look different?" Paige asked.

"They'll just assume it's from residual magic left over from when you lived here and when you destroyed the Nexus," said Leo. "Remember, every time you use magic there's a residual left behind. The spell you're using is using very little magic. It won't be enough to alert them that you're still alive."

"What about the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked. "They aren't going to just leave it here in the manor unprotected like it is. Won't they send someone to get it?"

"I don't think so," said Leo. "They know that Victor inherited the manor and everything in it. And they know that he's going to be taking care of Wyatt and Chris. They'll just assume that Victor is holding it for them until they grow old enough to use it. It does belong to them after all. Unless there's a problem with it I don't think they'll send anyone to get it."

"Well," said Piper, "I guess we should get started cleaning this place up. It's going to take a lot of work."

"Too bad we can't use any magic to clean it up," said Paige. "It would go a whole lot faster."

"And it would alert the Elders and even the Underworld that we're still alive," said Leo. "I'm afraid we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse," said Piper. "It looks like mostly minor damage even considering how widespread it seems to be. I don't think there is any structural damage so there shouldn't be too much repairing to do. Just a whole lot of cleaning up."

"Well," said Victor, "why don't you, Leo, and I start down here. Phoebe and Paige can check upstairs and see what needs to be done and start up there."

"Good idea," said Leo. "I'll do a quick check and see just how much structural damage was done. We might have to shore up a few places until we can get them repaired."

"What about the basement?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll worry about that when we have the rest of the house cleaned up," said Piper. "I have a feeling it's going to take all of us to take care of the basement."

Piper, Leo, and Victor began to clean up the first floor as Phoebe and Paige headed to the second floor. As they began to sort through the debris they discovered that very little had really been destroyed. Mostly just items that had been shaken off the shelves and out of the cabinets. And it was mostly glass and equally fragile items that had been broken. Most of the furniture appeared to be virtually unscathed.

Victor had started cleaning up in the living room as Piper began in the kitchen. A lot of the dishes had been broken which saddened Piper. Some of those dishes had belonged to Gram's. As she was cleaning up the mess on the floor she heard Phoebe call to everyone. There was a note of urgency in her voice and she immediately headed for the second floor meeting Victor at the foot of the stairs.

They ascended to the second floor fully expecting to find a demon attacking. As they entered the second floor they found Paige standing at the stairs to the attic. Again they heard Phoebe call to all of them just as Leo reached the top of the stairs with Piper and Victor.

"Phoebe said she was going to check the attic," said Paige.

"Let's get up there," said Piper, ready to explode whatever demon dared attack the manor.

They all ran up the stairs to the attic and found Phoebe standing at the podium where the Book of Shadows was kept. A podium that was conspicuously empty.

"The Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "It's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

"Are you sure it's not hidden somewhere?" Piper asked as she moved to one of the trunks in the attic.

"I all ready looked," said Phoebe. "It's not here. Someone has taken it."

"That's just not possible," said Leo. "You know as well as we do that evil can't take the book. And I know the police didn't take anything out of the manor."

"Leo's right," said Victor. "I spoke to them after you destroyed the Nexus. They didn't take anything out of the manor. It has to be here somewhere."

"I've looked," repeated Phoebe. "If one of you didn't move it somewhere then someone else must have come in and taken it."

"But who?" questioned Paige. "It couldn't have been a demon. Like Leo said, evil can't even touch it. And the only ones who have been in the house since we 'died' were the police. Who else would have taken it."

"Any mortal could have," said Piper. "Maybe some demon conned some human to come in and get it for them. You know the Underworld would love to get their hands on that book. To keep it out of Wyatt and Chris's hands."

"What about Wyatt?" questioned Victor. "You did tell me that he liked to orb his toys to him. Could he have orbed it out of the manor?"

"I don't think so," said Leo. "He's too young to really understand just how important it is. If he was going to orb something out of the manor it's more likely he would have orbed one of his toys out."

"So who took the book?" Piper asked. "You said the Elders probably wouldn't have taken it."

"Yes I did," said Leo. "But it's also possible they took it to keep a demon from getting their hands on it. Unfortunately we have no way to find out. And if we did we'd let them know that we're still alive."

"We could scry for it," suggested Paige. "That wouldn't alert the Elders, would it?"

"Probably not," said Leo. "Scrying, like your illusion spell, uses very little magic. It should be safe to scry for it without too much chance of alerting the Elders."

"Don't forget," said Phoebe, "it's not just the Elders we have to worry about. We also have to worry about the Underworld. Right now they think we're dead. Which means no more demon attacks. If the Underworld suspects that we're still alive we might find ourselves fighting demons again."

"Paige, see if you can scry for the book," said Piper. "The rest of us will search the house in case someone moved it."

"Who would move it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," said Piper. "But we have nothing to loose by looking for it. Maybe one of the cops moved it for some reason. At any rate it won't hurt to check and make sure."

Everyone else began to head downstairs to search the manor as Paige got out a crystal and a map of San Francisco. It took a while to search the manor and when the group returned to the attic Paige was still scrying.

"No luck?" she asked as everyone else entered the attic.

"No," said Piper. "What about you?"

"Nothing," said Paige, putting the crystal down. "Not even a flicker."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Phoebe. "It's not like the book would try to hide itself from us."

"It might not be that," said Leo. "It might be magically shielded from scrying. Or it might not even be on the mortal plane."

"But demons can't touch the book," protested Piper.

"Demons aren't the only magical beings out there," said Leo. "There are other magical beings and some of them would like to get their hands on the book just as much as demons do."

"But if one of them took it that would mean they aren't evil," said Paige. "The book protects itself from evil, not just demons."

"And some of those beings aren't good, either," said Leo. "Some are morally neutral and the book wouldn't necessarily consider them a threat."

"So how do we find out who took it?" Piper asked.

"Well, there may be a way to find out," said Leo hesitantly. "But it's kind of risky. And we might need Victor's help."

"Dad, we can't let that book fall into the wrong hands," said Piper. "I know how you feel about magic and us being witches but this is really important. We have to get that book back."

"There's no need to convince me, honey," said Victor. "I may not be one hundred percent in agreement with you about magic but you know I'll do whatever I can to help. What do I have to do, Leo?"

"You have to go see a lawyer," said Leo.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Victor asked as he and Phoebe sat in the waiting room of the lawyer. "I mean, can you really trust this guy?"

"Yeah, I think we can trust him," said Phoebe. "If we don't have to tell him who I really am, all the better. But if we do I'm pretty sure he'll keep our secret."

Just then the secretary walked over to them.

"He'll see you now," said the secretary. "Thank you for being so patient."

"Thanks for getting us in without an appointment," said Phoebe. "We really appreciate it. It really is an emergency."

"We try to do our best to help our clients as quickly and as efficiently as we can," said the secretary. "You can go right in. He's waiting for you."

Phoebe and Victor walked into the lawyer's office and Phoebe closed the door behind her. She had dealt with lawyers before and she knew that confidentiality was the trademark of all legitimate lawyers. They walked over and stood in front of his desk as he stood up and smiled at them.

"Thanks for seeing us," said Phoebe. "We really appreciate you taking the time to see us."

"No problem," said the lawyer. "My secretary said your name was Bennet?"

"Yes," said Victor. "My name is Victor and this is my niece, Julie."

"Have a seat," said the lawyer. "My name is Peter Coleson."


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

"I'm not really sure what I can do for you," said Peter. "My secretary said you mentioned something about finding a book? I'm interested why you would come to me and not a private investigator. I represent people in court I don't recover missing or stolen objects."

"Yes, well," said Victor nervously, "this particular book is something very special. And it's my understanding that you may be uniquely able to find it for us."

"I still don't understand," said Peter. "Look, I only agreed to see you because I have a policy of never turning away people who need a lawyer but can't afford one. But from the looks of you I'd hardly say you're indigent or underprivileged. I think you might be better served with a private investigator or a book dealer or someone like that."

"Mr. Coleson," said Phoebe, "please, if you'll just give us a moment to explain. Uncle Victor, I think you'd better tell him who you are."

"Who he is?" questioned Peter. "I don't understand."

"Mr. Coleson," began Victor. "Peter. I hope you don't mind if I call you Peter. I've heard a lot about you. Although we've never actually met we do have some, uh, shall we say, mutual acquaintances."

"What sort of mutual acquaintances?" questioned Peter.

"My daughters were Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," said Victor.

"Really?" questioned Peter. "And just what sort of things have you heard about me?"

"Well," said Victor, "they told me that your father was Cole Turner. And that you were part demon. They also said that you were a good friend and that you could be trusted. That's why I've come – we've come – to you now. Someone has taken the Book of Shadows from the manor and we need to find it."

"I see," said Peter suspiciously. "And I'm just supposed to take your word on all that?"

"It's all true," said Phoebe. "He was the father of the Charmed Ones and we've come here to ask you to help us find the Book of Shadows. It disappeared from the manor sometime in the last few days."

"I'll admit you almost had me," said Peter. "Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are dead. They died a few days ago when their manor blew up. So who sent you? Some demon looking to get his hands on the book? Because I gotta tell you that's not going to happen."

"We're telling you the truth," said Victor.

"Of course you are," said Peter sarcastically. "It wouldn't be the first time a demon tried to use me for their own purposes. And I don't deal with demons any more. Or didn't your 'daughters' tell you that?"

"Actually, they did," said Victor. "That's why you're here. You decided to give up representing demons in the human courts and devote yourself to representing those who couldn't afford good legal help."

"That's right," said Peter. "So I suggest you go back to whatever demon sent you here and tell him I'm not interested."

Victor looked at Phoebe. Obviously Peter was not about to believe what they were telling him.

"I guess you need to show him," said Victor.

"Show me?" questioned Peter. "Show me what?"

"Well," said Phoebe, "if I understand it correctly, no matter what we tell you is in strictest confidence. You can't ever reveal it to anyone for any reason."

"That's true," said Peter. "Attorney/client privilege is sacrosanct."

"Peter, what I'm about to show you can never leave this room for any reason," said Phoebe. "I think you'll understand once you see it."

"See what?" questioned Peter again.

Phoebe snapped her fingers and the illusion of Julie Bennett vanished replaced by her own visage.

"Nice try," said Peter. "But I've run into shape shifters before. That proves nothing."

"How about the last time you visited us at the manor?" questioned Phoebe. "Have you told anyone about what happened then?"

"Only my fiancé," said Peter. "Why?"

"Because you came there to kill Cole," said Phoebe. "You had been tricked by some demons that belonged to a group called the Hellborn Alliance who claimed to be with the Brotherhood of the Thorn. They used you to get Cole away from us so they could kill us only we were able to discover who they were and vanquished them before they could kill us."

"Which could be known to any demon in the Hellborn Alliance," said Peter. "That proves nothing."

"True," said Phoebe. "But what about what happened after that?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"About your mother?" questioned Phoebe.

"What about my mother?"

"You had always said that only your mother had the right to forgive Cole for what he had done to her. So my sisters and I were going to summon her spirit so you could speak with her. Only Leo wouldn't let us. And we finally found out why."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"He wouldn't let us summon her spirit because he didn't know how that summing would affect her. Because she was made a White Lighter after her death."

"You couldn't possibly know that. No one knew that."

"No one except the girls," said Victor. "You said you told your fiancé. Do you think she told anyone else?"

"No, of course not. She'd never do that."

"So if you didn't tell anyone and she didn't tell anyone, how do you explain that I know about it?" asked Phoebe. "And one other thing. After we found out that you mother was a White Lighter, the Elders bent the rules about them severing all contact with their pasts. They let her stay for a few days so you two could spend some time together. Even if someone should somehow figure out everything else, how would they know something like that?"

Peter stared at Victor and Phoebe trying to decide if he believed them or not.


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

"Phoebe said the manor had taken some damage but I never imagined it was like this," said Peter as they sat in the living room talking.

"Well, structurally it's still sound," said Leo. "It will need some minor repairs but otherwise it's okay."

"Well, the new looks are interesting," said Peter. "It will take some getting used to."

"You do realize that no one can know about us?" questioned Piper. "If they learned we're still alive we could have demons coming here in droves."

"Not to worry," said Peter. "I won't even tell Cherise. I understand how important this is."

"Thanks," said Piper. "We really appreciate it."

"So, Phoebe said someone took the Book of Shadows?" questioned Peter.

"Apparently," said Piper. "We came home and started to clean up and it was missing from the attic. We've looked everywhere but it's nowhere in the house."

"Well, if I understand you correctly, it couldn't have been a demon. Evil can't touch the book. Have you considered the Elders?"

"Yeah, we considered them," said Leo. "Only there's no way for us to check and find out without revealing that we're still alive."

"I could do that," said Peter. "Mom still drops in from time to time when she isn't with one of her charges. If the Elders took it I'm sure she'll know about it. Any other ideas who may have taken it?"

"None," said Paige. "Leo says there are other magical beings who would like to get their hands on the book but there's no way to even know where to start looking for them."

"I still have a few demonic contacts," said Peter. "I could check around with them."

"I thought you said you didn't represent demons any more?" questioned Phoebe.

"I don't. But they still show up sometimes hoping I'll take their case. I do pretty much as I did with you and send them on their way. Plus there are still a few demons who still accept me in the Underworld because of Cole being the Source. And as his son I'm an honorary member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. If anyone knows about the book, I'm sure Baldasor would."

"Baldasor?" questioned Phoebe. "Cole's brother?"

"Yes," said Peter. "Not much goes on in the Underworld that the Brotherhood doesn't know about."

"Isn't that risky?" Paige asked. "Wouldn't that be letting them know we're still alive?"

"I'm a lawyer," said Peter, smiling slightly. "I'm used to asking questions and getting information that the witness doesn't want to give. And I'll be very careful. Don't worry. No one will have any idea you're still around."

"So, how's Cherise?" Piper asked. "You said the two of you were getting married."

"That's right," said Peter. "Probably in a few months. She's been real supportive. Her mother was a witch but it seems to have skipped her. So when she found out what I was it wasn't that much of a shock."

"You still make sure we get those invitations," said Phoebe. "Even if we have to let the world think we're dead there's no reason that Jenny, Jo, and Julie can't have normal, regular lives."

"And Louis," said Leo, smiling. "Let's not forget about him."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," said Piper, putting her arm around him. "We won't forget about Louis."

"Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Peter asked. "They're obviously not here. It's hard to imagine you'd leave them with someone else considering they have magical powers."

"They're with the babysitter," said Victor. "When the girls 'died' some Elf or Gnome or whatever she is simply appeared at my door. She said she knew I would have trouble raising magical babies now that the girls were gone and offered to help out when I needed her. As far as she's concerned, the girls are gone but Wyatt and Chris still need a magical influence in their lives. When I discussed it with Piper she said that the woman had babysat for Wyatt on occasion and it would be okay to leave them with her."

"Oh, okay," said Peter. "Looks like you pretty much have everything in hand."

"We're trying," said Piper. "Everything except the Book of Shadows. If we don't find it soon it could be a real problem for everyone."

"I'll do my best," said Peter, smiling slightly. "Which should be more than enough. I'm very good."

"Thanks, Peter, for everything," said Phoebe. "We appreciate the help and we really appreciate your keeping our secret."

"What else can I do?" said Peter. "You helped reunite me with my mother. I owe you a lot for that. Well, let me check around a bit and I'll let you know what I find out. Then we can decide where to go from there."

"We?" questioned Leo.

"Well, if the book has been stolen," said Peter, "getting it back is going to be tricky. The girls can't just walk up to whoever has it and demand it back. That would risk exposing them. So once I find out who's taken it we can decide on the best course of action to retrieving it."

"Thanks again, Peter," said Piper. "We really appreciate al the help."

"My pleasure," said Peter.

With that he shimmered and vanished from the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE

"Are you really sure you can trust this Peter Coleson?" Victor asked as they waited for Peter to return. "I mean he is part demon. Doesn't that make him one of the bad guys?"

"Peter's not like that, dad," said Piper. "He doesn't like demons or the Underworld any more than we do. If we can trust anyone we can trust him."

"She's right, dad," said Phoebe. "What's the big deal? You weren't like this when you found out Cole was half demon. Peter's only one-quarter demon."

"Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I didn't like it," said Victor. "But I had just learned that my future son-in-law was a White Lighter. And I wasn't real enthused about that. No offense, Leo. Since I've gotten to know you better I can see that not all White Lighters are the same."

"None taken, Victor," said Leo. "I did understand how you felt."

"Besides," said Victor, "the three of you are very much like your mother and grandmother. You have a stubborn streak a mile wide. I knew that no matter what I said you wouldn't listen to me. And to be honest, I really didn't have any right to say anything. I wasn't there when you were growing up like I should have been. And we were still getting to know each other."

"Dad, we're always interested in what you have to say," said Phoebe, hugging him. "Maybe you weren't here when we were growing up but you're here now. And your opinion is very important to us."

"Don't worry, Victor," said Paige, "we can trust Peter. We've been through a lot with him. He's one of the few people we can say is a real friend."

"Well, I'll take your word on that," said Victor. "You do know more about him than I do. But I just want to say for the record that I don't completely trust him. I think you're taking an awful risk revealing yourself to him like this."

"It will be fine, Victor," said Leo. "You learned to trust me. I know you'll learn to trust Peter as well."

"I never said I trusted you," said Victor, smiling slightly. "Only that I had learned that not all White Lighters were the same."

"Very funny, dad," said Piper. "But like we told you, Peter is one of the good guys. If anyone will keep our secret he will. And I think Leo is right. He's the only one who might be able to find out who took the Book of Shadows. At the very least he can find out if it was a demon. None of us can even go down there."

"What are you going to do then?" Victor asked. "When you do find out who took it?"

"That will depend on who took it," said Leo. "And the reason they took it."

"I think we know why they took it," said Piper. "They want its power."

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "There are a lot of creatures who can't use its power. But one of them may have taken it so they can sell it to someone who can. If that's true it might be possible to buy it back from them."

"Buy our own property?" questioned Paige. "That's not right."

"I said that was one possibility," said Leo. "We just won't know for sure until and if we find out who took it."

Just then Peter shimmered into the entryway. He walked into the living room where the others were and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, did you find out who took the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked.

"Not exactly," said Peter. "I did find that it's in the Underworld although how it got there is a bit confusing. And from what little I could find out is more than a bit confusing."

"Confusing?" questioned Phoebe. "Confusing how?"

"Apparently," said Peter, "some demon claims to have taken it right out of the manor. But I'm at a loss to explain how a demon could even touch it. I thought you told me the Book of Shadows protected itself from evil?"

"It does," said Leo. "But it wouldn't be the first time a demon has found a way around that. It's happened before."

"Well," continued Peter, "this demon apparently bragged to his consort that he took it. She told her master about it and he apparently mentioned it to some of his associates. Those rumors are floating all over the Underworld."

"So the demons do have the book," said Piper. "Which means we have some serious problems."

"Maybe not," said Peter. "It doesn't appear that any demon is attempting to get the book. In fact, all demons are all but ignoring it."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Paige. "That book would be enough to make any demon the new Source assuming they can learn to use its power. I imagine there are more than a few high level demons just itching to get their hands on it."

"I said no one was attempting to get the book," said Peter, "I didn't say no one wanted to get it."

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Phoebe. "If they want it and it's in the Underworld, why wouldn't a demon just take it? You implied that the demon who took it wasn't very high level."

"Yeah, well, that's the part that doesn't make a whole lot of sense," said Peter. "You see, the demon that took the book is no ordinary demon. It's called a bureaucracy demon."

At the mention of the words _bureaucracy demon_, Piper let out a low moan.


	7. Chapter 7

SIX

"Bureaucracy demon?" Piper questioned annoyance in her voice. "Bureaucracy demons have the Book of Shadows?"

"That's what I was able to learn," said Peter. "Bureaucracy demons are different from other kinds of demons. First of all . . . ."

"Yeah, we're familiar with them," said Phoebe. "We've had dealings with them in the past. I'm kind of surprised you know about them, though. Considering that you seem to go out of your way to avoid demons."

"I'm a lawyer," said Peter. "When I represented demons in the human court system it was necessary for me to be licensed in the Other World court system as well. In case anything I was handling for a demon also came up in the Other World court. It happens sometimes and it allows a lawyer to represent his client in both the human court and in the Other World court."

"I thought you didn't have dealings with the Underworld?" Paige asked.

"I don't," said Peter. "And I've never represented a demon in the Other World court. I've always insisted they find another attorney for that. But the rules say that in order to represent demons in the human courts I also have to be licensed in the Other World court. I've always considered it a necessary evil."

"But you don't represent demons any more," said Phoebe. "Why would you keep your Other World law license."

"Like most licenses," said Peter, "they're issued for specific periods of time. I hadn't intended to renew mine when it expired but it's still in force for a while. But when I was issued the license I had to deal with bureaucracy demons. And every time I had to renew the license. Believe me, I only dealt with them when I had to. Most mainstream demons avoid them whenever possible."

"I can understand that," said Paige. "They can be infuriating."

"What are these bureaucracy demons?" Victor asked. "You've never mentioned them before."

"They're insidious little creatures that only care about their regulations and their paperwork," said Piper. "Do you remember when you decided to get a place in San Francisco? All the annoying little details you had to go through that the real estate agent insisted you attend to that seemed to drive you crazy?"

"Oh, boy do I," said Victor. "She was absolutely unyielding."

"Well, she was probably a bureaucracy demon," said Phoebe.

"You mean I had to deal with a demon to get my place?" Victor asked.

"Not just that," said Paige. "Your drivers license, the phone company, the I.R.S., even immigration. The way Leo and Cole explained it most bureaucracies are comprised of bureaucracy demons."

"I never imagined," said Victor.

"Which explains how a demon could take the book out of the manor," said Phoebe. "Cole once told us that bureaucracy demons were really demons in the traditional sense. They aren't either good or evil. They're morally neutral. Since they aren't really evil the Book of Shadows wouldn't consider them a threat. They could simply walk in and pick the book up whenever they wanted."

"Wait a minute," said Piper. "Remember when Elbert came here the first time? When we went to see Tazak, I think his name was? He was going to institute a bureaucracy demon policy that no bureaucracy demon could get the book. It was supposed to be off limits to them."

"Who's Elbert?" Victor asked.

"He's harmless," said Paige. "One of his superiors sent him to get the Book of Shadows a while back."

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "He shimmered in while I was taking a bath. But Paige is right. He's mostly harmless. He's kind of inept for a demon but he means well. And Piper is right. Tazak said he was going to put the book off limits to all bureaucracy demons."

"And if I remember correctly," said Paige, "Elbert said that Tazak had all ready instituted that policy."

"It appears that some bureaucracy demon has disregarded that policy," said Phoebe.

"I doubt that," said Leo. "It's not in the nature of bureaucracy demons to ignore regulations. In fact, it's one of the things that define what they are. A bureaucracy demon would no sooner violate one of their rules than one of you would kill an innocent for no reason. It's just not in their nature."

"Maybe this Tazak changed the policy," suggested Victor. "Some bureaucracies just seem to love to change policies usually without any forewarning or reason."

"I suppose that's possible," said Leo. "Word about our 'deaths' has certainly circulated by now. It's possible that when news of our 'deaths' reached Tazak he decided it was his chance to get the book. He did tell us he was very interested in getting the book for the Underworld."

"Who is this Tazak?" Peter asked.

"He's some kind of senior bureaucracy demon," said Piper. "Elbert worked for him for a while. He was the one who sent Elbert to get the book initially."

"Well, if Tazak did change his policy he's going to be very sorry," said Piper. "We told him if he ever sent anyone after the book again we'd bind Elbert to him forever. And that we'd send Work Gnomes to bureaucracy headquarters. He's going to regret ever sending one of his minions here to steal the Book of Shadows."

"And reveal to the entire Underworld that you're still alive," said Peter. "I don't think you really want to do that."

"Oh, yeah," said Piper. "There is that, isn't there? Well, any suggestions what we do about the situation?"

"I don't think this Tazak changed any policy," said Peter. "From what I've learned there was some talk about the demon who took the book. That he had violated some bureaucratic rule and that not even the bureaucratic hierarchy was doing anything about it."

"I thought you said that bureaucracy demons didn't violate their rules and regulations?" Piper questioned of Leo.

"That's always been my understanding," said Leo. "I've never heard of one ever doing it."

"Well, that's the really strange part," said Peter. "Apparently the rumors floating around make some claim that this bureaucracy demon doesn't necessarily have to follow policies. Something about being senior in rank to even the bureaucratic council. Apparently he's only bound by bureaucratic law. Since as you've explained this is a policy, if he was senior to the bureaucracy demon who instituted it, he wouldn't be bound by it. A subordinate can't tell his superior what to do."

"Okay, so who's higher in rank than a senior bureaucracy demon?" Paige asked. "This bureaucracy council you mentioned?"

"It depends on how high up this Tazak is," said Peter. "I do know that the bureaucratic council the senior level for bureaucracy demons. Above them there's only the Source of All Evil. It's actually kind of humorous, really. Some of the rumors floating around claim that the bureaucracy demon who took the book was actually the new Source and as such is not bound even by bureaucratic law."

"Elbert," said Piper, Phoebe and Paige in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

SEVEN

"Wait a minute," said Peter. "I'm not sure I understand you correctly. You're saying that this Elbert, a very low level bureaucracy demon, is actually the new Source of All Evil? I didn't know there was a new Source."

"It's kind of a long story," said Leo. "Apparently a bureaucracy demon unearthed a tradition in the Underworld that the nearest living male relative of a vanquished Source becomes the next Source. And, as it turns out, Elbert was that relative."

"Okay," said Peter, "wasn't Cole the last Source? So does that mean he was related to this Cole?"

"As we said, it's complicated," said Phoebe. "But, yes, apparently Cole was related to Elbert by marriage. Which I guess means you're related to him, too. Something like a second cousin or something like that."

"I'm related to a bureaucracy demon?" questioned Peter. "Well that's certainly different."

"What I don't understand," said Paige, "is why Elbert would take the Book of Shadows. He always seemed to like us and he was not really good at being evil. Why would he suddenly break into the manor and steal the book? He didn't strike me as being a thief."

"I don't think he did," said Phoebe. "Not really. In his mind I don't think he considered it stealing. Like Leo said, word of our 'deaths' has certainly circulated by now. I think in Elbert's mind he was doing us a favor. He knew how much regular demons wanted to get their hands on the book. I think he took to the book to keep someone else from getting it."

"That sounds like Elbert," said Piper. "The question is what did he do with it?"

"That's why other demons aren't trying to get it," said Peter. "My information is that it's been placed in a bureaucracy demon training center. As I told you, most mainstream demons avoid bureaucracy demons whenever possible. And I don't think any regular demon has ever visited a bureaucracy demon training center."

"Peter's right," said Leo. "Everything I've heard about them says that regular demons hate the bureaucracy domain. None of them have ever been there and even the demonic hierarchy would prefer they didn't even exist."

"Why doesn't this hierarchy just wipe them out?" Victor asked. "As I understand it that's what demons do. Kill off those who don't agree with them, even other demons."

"That's not much of an option," said Piper. "Bureaucracy demons can't be vanquished."

"Oh, that's a nice thought," said Victor. "Demons that can't be vanquished. Could they become a problem?"

"Only if you don't fill out their paperwork for them," said Piper, her voice filled with disgust. "Like we told you, they're only interested in their paperwork. They have no interest in good versus evil like other demons."

"Okay," said Paige, "if Elbert has the Book of Shadows, how do we get it back without letting him know we're still alive? I'm not sure it's a good idea if he finds out we aren't dead?"

"You talked about him like he was a friend," said Peter. "Couldn't you trust him to keep your secret?"

"Oh, he would never deliberately expose us," said Phoebe. "But he is a bit absentminded. It's very likely he's inadvertently let it slip that we weren't killed in that explosion."

"Not to mention he's also color blind and dyslexic," snickered Paige.

"A dyslexic demon?" questioned Victor. "That's certainly different."

"Yeah, and he has a phobia about White Lighters, too," said Piper.

"He's afraid of White Lighters?" questioned Peter. "For heaven's sake, why?"

"Who knows?" questioned Leo. "Like Phoebe said, phobias by definition are irrational fears."

"Well," said Peter, "I could go have a talk with him. After all, if he was related to Cole that means he's also related to me, even if distantly. And if he took the Book of Shadows to protect it as Piper suggested, maybe I could persuade him to give it to me."

"It's worth a try," said Piper. "At least we won't have to reveal that we are still alive. And Phoebe's right about one thing. He's real hard to dislike. He kind of reminds me of a lost puppy."

"Well, it would seem to be our only option," said Paige. "Just don't try to bully him, Peter. He spooks kind of easily and when he's nervous or frightened he has a habit of shimmering in and out. And he starts to lisp and stutter."

"Are you sure you're talking about a demon here?" questioned Victor.

"Oh, one other thing," said Phoebe. "Don't, uh, change while you're around him. He's really frightened of Belthazor. And you're other form looks exactly like Belthazor so it might be a good idea if you stayed in your human form."

"He was afraid of Cole?" Peter questioned.

"No, he was afraid of Belthazor," said Phoebe. "I know, they were practically the same but to Elbert they were very different. Just talk with him and try to be his friend. He doesn't seem to have many friends and with Cole gone he's probably real lonely right now. He could actually use a friend."

"Well, it sounds like he and I have a lot in common," said Peter. "Who knows? Maybe we actually will become friends."

"Just get the book back," said Piper. "The longer it's in the Underworld the more likely some regular demon may decide to try to get their hands on it. Or their claws. Or whatever."

"I need to know everything you know about Elbert," said Peter. "If I'm going to find him I need to know where to look and what questions to ask."

The girls and Leo told him everything they could remember about Elbert. When they were finished, Peter said he would be back as soon as he found out something, and then shimmered out of the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

EIGHT

Peter looked around the area he had shimmered into. He had been in the Underworld before but this was the first time he had ever been in bureaucratic central, as he referred to it. It was definitely not what he had expected.

It appeared to be one very massive chamber. The ceiling was several dozen feet above his head and the walls were so far apart he couldn't see them from where he stood. And most of the huge boulders that littered the chamber had been immaculately carved to resemble the buildings on a university campus. On most of the buildings were signs written in some strange language that Peter did not recognize. Probably some form of demonic language.

He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected but this was certainly not it. He watched as dozens of "students" moved around the chamber from one building another. Without knowing where he needed to go he headed for what looked most like some form of administration building. He wasn't sure how accurate he was. It had been a very long time since he had attended college.

As he entered the building he found several people moving through the building. To one side he saw windows that looked very similar to the teller windows in some older banks. Not knowing what else to do he stepped up to one of them. The young woman behind the window smiled at him and then opened her mouth. What came out was a series of screeches, howls, piercing wails, clicks, and popping sounds. The sounds were all mingled together and were so irritating Peter had to grab his ears.

"What the hell was that?" he asked when the young woman became silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I didn't realize you weren't one of the students. That's demonclese, the traditional language of bureaucracy demons. It's what we normally speak here. I'm dreadfully sorry. What can I do for you, sir?"

"I'm looking for one of the professors. An Elbert Egbert Klinehopper IV. I understand he's Professor of Applied Theory and Rhetoric."

"Oh, yes, Professor Elbert," said the young woman, her face lighting up. "He's one of our most celebrated professors. Did you know he's actually the Source of All Evil? Well, he's on a leave of absence right now. But no bureaucracy demon has ever risen so high. The entire faculty is very proud of him."

"Yes, I guess they would be. Could you tell me where I could find him?"

"Well," said the woman looking at her computer, "it seems that Professor Elbert is in class at the moment. It should be over in a few minutes. And according to his schedule he doesn't have another class for a couple of hours. He'll probably be in his office. That's where he spends his time when he's not in class."

"And where is his office located?"

"Oh, that would be in the basic and advance theory and rhetoric building. It's out the door and to your right. There's a sign over the door. You can't miss it."

"I'm afraid I don't read this language. Whatever language it is."

"Why it's demonclese, of course. We have a class you could take to learn it. It's called 'Hooked On Beurhonics'. And our rates are very reasonable. For the basic class it only costs . . . ."

"That's okay," said Peter. "I just need to find Professor Elbert right now. Maybe I'll think about taking a class later."

"Okay. Well, go out the door and turn right. It's the second building down. Go in the front door and it's the third door on your left."

"Thank you," said Peter.

Peter followed the woman's instruction and found the office she had indicated. Inscribed on the door were some words in the same language as the rest of the campus. Naturally, Peter couldn't read it. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. He was glad the door was closed because the response he received was the same howling-screeching-piercing wails the woman had used.

"Professor Elbert?. My name is Peter Coleson and I'm afraid I don't speak demonclese."

"Oh, come in, come in," said a slightly squeaky voice from inside the room.

Peter opened the door and stepped inside. The room was piled high with books, papers, and folders all in various states of disarray. In the center of the room was a desk and behind the desk sat a figure that Peter decided must be Elbert.

The 5'8" frame was draped in a ghastly leisure suit that appeared to be burnt orange in color. The color clashed mightily with his red tinged skin. Though this conflict paled in comparison to the one created by the brilliant purple shirt that stretched tightly across a paunchy mid section. Black framed glasses with heavy lenses hung from his ears. His hands, though human in most respects, sported clearly demonic-like claws.

"Professor Elbert?" questioned Peter.

"Yes? Are you one of my students? You seem a bit old for one of my students. And most of the students here speak demonclese. I really don't understand how you could be a student here without speaking demonclese. It's sort of a prerequisite for most of the courses here. In fact, without knowing demonclese I don't see how you could understand . . . ."

"Please, Professor, I'm not one of your students," said Peter. "In fact, I'm not even a bureaucracy demon. I've come to see you on a rather important matter."

"Not a student? Well, this is a pleasure. We rarely have visitors here. In fact, I don't think any demon outside of bureaucracy demons have ever come to the university. Er, you are a demon, right?"

"Well, sort of. As a matter of fact, I'm really only about one-quarter demon, to be honest."

"Oh, that's a rarity," said Elbert. "There aren't that many partial demons around. I've known a few in my time. Not many, though. I even went through school with someone who was part demon. Well, he was mostly demon, really. He had a human somewhere in his background. But that was like decades before he was born."

"I'm sure that's all interesting, Elbert. You don't mind if I call you Elbert, do you?"

"Oh, of course not. I guess it's a good thing that's my name."

"Well, Elbert, I'm only one-quarter demon because my father was only half demon. A half demon I think you knew quite well."

"Really? That's odd. I don't know if I've ever known any half demons before. Oh there was that one a few decades back but he wasn't really half demon. He was half shifter, which isn't really technically a demon. They really aren't the same as a shape shifter, you know. They're kind of the same but not really."

"Oh, you knew him all right. In fact, as I understand it, you were related to him. And that means that you're related to me, too."

"Related to a half demon? I don't think so. As far as I know all of my relatives are full demons. I'm the only bureaucracy demon but the rest are all regular, full blooded demons to the best of my knowledge."

"Even Cole Turner?"

"Cole? Cousin Pudge? Really? You're related to cousin Cole?"

"Cousin Pudge?" questioned Peter.

"Oh, er, yeah. It was sort of a nickname I used to call him. So, you said you were related to cousin Cole?"

"Yes. He was my father. So the way I figure it that makes us second cousins."

Elbert just stared at Peter in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

NINE

"You're cousin Pudge's son?" questioned Elbert in surprise. "Oh, I mean cousin Cole. He doesn't like it when I call him that. I really need to call him Cole. Well, he didn't used to like it. He's gone now, did you know that? I miss him. He was my very bestest friend in the entire Underworld. We even wrote some books together, did he ever tell you that? We were really good at it, too."

"Yes, so I understand," said Peter. "Actually, my father and I didn't get along that well. I learned about you from Phoebe, Piper, and Paige."

"The Charmed Ones?" gasped Elbert. "You know them too? Oh, they are wonderful people. Er, that is, were wonderful people. They're gone too, you know. I miss them. Especially Phoebe. She was really, really nice to me. Even Leo was okay. For a White Lighter."

"I know," said Peter. "They, uh, mentioned you to me a while back. I'd always planned to come visit but never seemed to get around to it."

"Hey, you should come over for dinner," said Elbert. "Mom would love to meet you. She never cared much for Cole but I'm sure she'd like you. Did I tell you that Cole was my bestest buddy in the entire Underworld?"

"Yes, you did. But there's something else we need to talk about right now. After the girls, uh, died, I went to the manor. The Book of Shadows is gone. Someone told me that you had claimed to have taken it."

"Oh yeah. It's really, really powerful. Lots of demons want to get their hands on it. I didn't think that was a good idea. Some of them aren't very nice people. Not like bureaucracy demons, anyway. I think they'd use the book to hurt people. I don't think that's a good idea. So I took the book out of the manor to protect. I know I wasn't supposed to but I just didn't know what else to do. It wasn't a good idea to leave it lying around unprotected like that."

"And you're right," said Peter. "It's not a good idea to leave it lying around. But I don't think it's a good idea to keep it down here, either. What if some demon decides to come get it? There are some pretty powerful demons in the Underworld."

"Oh, that's not going to happen," said Elbert, smiling from ear to ear. "I was really smart. I gave the book to a friend of mine. His name is Zeebok. I was going to put him in charge of organizing and cataloging the books in the bureaucratic library when I became the Source. He spends most of his free time there, anyway. He really likes to read. Right now he's in the Other World Moving and Storage. He doesn't really like it much. He spends all of his time storing stuff and reorganizing it. It's really kind of boring."

"Okay, Elbert, now you need to focus. Do you know what he did with the book?"

"Of course I do. He did exactly what I told him to do with it. He may not like what he's doing but he's very efficient at it. He's a bureaucracy demon, after all. We're all very efficient even if we don't like what we're doing."

"And what exactly did you tell him to do with the book?" Peter asked, trying to keep his patience with Elbert. He was likeable enough but the little bureaucracy demon seemed to give way too much information to the simplest questions.

"I had him put it in storage. It's what he does, after all. I told him about Phoebe and the others and that the book belongs to Piper's son, Wyatt. Only Wyatt is like really, really young. He's like two or something like that. He's not even old enough to read, let alone use the power in the book. Besides, I understand he's really powerful in his own right."

"Good. That's very good. It sounds like it's very well protected."

"Oh, you have no idea. Zeebok really hid it good. No one but he knows exactly where it is. It's hidden in a crate in one of the warehouses. And only he knows which crate and which warehouse. Any demon looking for it could look for years and never find it. He's really good at his job, did I mention that?"

"Yes, you did. Look, Elbert. Since the book really belongs to Wyatt, he should have the book. His father can hold the book for him until he's old enough to use it. And you're right. Wyatt is very powerful. The book will be much more secure with him than it will be down here."

"Well," said Elbert thoughtfully, "it does belong to him. But what if a demon tries to steal it from him?"

"I'll be there to help protect it. Phoebe was a good friend of mine, too. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to Wyatt or the book. But since it really belongs to Wyatt, it's not right to keep it down here. Look, I know you only took the book to protect it. But it can protect itself from evil. No demon will be able to take it. And as Wyatt grows up he'll need the book to learn about the evil he'll have to fight."

"Well, that makes sense. And I guess you're right. It does belong to Wyatt. I guess he should really have the book."

"Great. All we have to do is contact this Zeebok and have him get the book for us."

"Yeah, well, that might be easier said than done. You see the Moving and Storage warehouse where Zeebok works is one of the most secure warehouses in the Underworld. That's because the rules that govern it are set by the Other World Judicial Review Board. Which means that the rules about the warehouse are actually laws that all demons are required to follow."

"I don't understand,' said Peter. "What does that have to do with getting the book back from Zeebok?"

"Well," said Elbert nervously, "the rules that govern the warehouse say that any instructions given by the demons who put things into it have to be followed to the letter. That means if you put something in the warehouse and give them specific instructions about the disposition of that stuff, the warehouse has to follow those instructions to the letter. They sort of become Underworld law specific to those items."

"Okay, that sort of makes sense. If it's one of the most secure warehouses in the Underworld it would make sense that the instructions given to it would have the heaviest legal weight possible."

"You sound like a lawyer. Cole used to talk like that sometimes."

"Actually I am a lawyer. I used to represent demons in the mortal courts but I don't do that any more."

"Oh, I see. Well, like I said, the warehouse has to follow the instructions given to it to the letter of the instructions."

"Okay, I understand that. Why is that a problem?"

"Well, er, that is," stammered Elbert. "It's like this. I didn't want anyone getting the book who it didn't belong to. I didn't even want someone trying to use me to get the book for them. So, er, I mean, um, that is. . . ."

"Just spit it out, Elbert. I'm sure it's not as bad as all that."

"Well," said Elbert nervously, "when I gave the book to Zeebok, I gave him written instructions about what to do with the book. It can only be given to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell on his 18th birthday. And like I said, the instructions given to the warehouse are just about like Underworld law. So that means that no one can get the book for about sixteen years."

Peter just stared at Elbert.


	11. Chapter 11

TEN

"So you're telling us that the book is stuck in that warehouse for the next sixteen years because Underworld law prevents anyone from taking it out?" questioned Piper. "But the book doesn't even belong in the Underworld. It belongs to us."

"Who are believed to be dead," said Peter. "In order for you to contest their possession of the book you'd have to appear in an Other World court and prove your identities. And that would let everyone know you're still alive."

"Well, that's not an option," said Phoebe. "Are you saying there's nothing we can do about it?"

"No, I'm not," said Peter. "The nature of the law – even Underworld or Other World law – almost always offers some form of alternate recourse. It's just a matter of locating that recourse and exploit it to our advantage."

"You sound just like a lawyer," said Paige.

"Well, I am a lawyer," said Peter. "Now, even though I've never practiced law in the Other World judicial system doesn't mean I'm totally incompetent in that area. A lot of practicing law involves research. And while I was there Elbert and I did some research into Other World law. And it's very possible we may have found a way around our current dilemma. But I'm going to need Victor's help with it."

"My help?" questioned Victor. "How can I help? I'm not a witch or a demon. I don't even have any powers. What can I do to help?"

"As I understand it," said Peter, "Piper gave you custody of Wyatt and Chris just before they supposedly 'died'."

"That's right," said Piper. "We weren't sure if we were going to survive and I wanted to make sure they were taken care of if we didn't come back from fighting Zankou. And I wanted to make sure that dad got the boys. That's where they belong."

"Well," said Peter, "I also understand that you transferred the title of the manor and your club to your father as well."

"Of course," said Piper. "It was my understanding that under California law he'd probably get it anyway being our next of kin. I just thought it would make things easier and be more likely that he would get them."

"Well," said Peter, "I'm going to argue that Elbert wasn't legally entitled to the Book of Shadows. That he illegally removed it from the manor and placed it in the warehouse when he didn't have any authority to do so. Therefore, since he was not the legal owner of the book, the instructions he gave to Zeebok about the book are invalid and not binding."

"How do I fit into this?" Victor asked.

"I can't make the claim myself," said Peter. "Since I'm not related to the girls in any way I don't have any legal standing to dispute. As the legal guardian for Wyatt, Victor can dispute it. Legally, ownership of the book passed to Wyatt the moment you died. So as Wyatt's legal guardian Victor can claim legal ownership of the book and remove it from the warehouse regardless of any instructions Elbert gave about the book."

"Okay that sounds easy enough," said Victor. "Just tell me what forms I have to sign to do it."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple," said Peter. "You see, I'm not taking this to the Other World court. In the first place the documents Piper gave you haven't been adjudicated in the human courts yet. Which means that technically they aren't legal documents. Oh, I have no doubt they'll be accepted on face value. But it's like her will. Until it's probated in court it's not legally binding on anyone."

"So if you aren't taking it into court," said Leo, "what are you planning to do?"

"Elbert and I are planning to go to this warehouse and see Zeebok," said Peter. "I'll have a lot of official looking documents to back up our claims. We're going to explain this all to Zeebok and with a little luck he'll give us the Book of Shadows without having to resort to any kind of legal proceedings."

"You think it will work?" Paige asked.

"It's worth a shot," said Peter. "But in order to do that, Victor has to come with us. If this does work Zeebok won't release the book to anyone except Victor. Which means he'll have to be there to get it. I'm not sure I could take the book anyway. I may be only one-quarter demon but that might be enough for the book to consider me evil and protect itself from me."

"Cole felt the same way," said Phoebe. "Even after he turned good he wasn't sure if he could even touch the book because of his demonic heritage."

"That's why I need Victor's help," said Peter. "I think this will work but only if Victor comes with me to bureaucratic central."

"Bureaucratic central?" questioned Leo.

"Well, it doesn't really have an official name," said Peter. "It's what I call it since it seems to be the headquarters for bureaucracy demons."

"Well," said Victor hesitantly, "I can't say I'm real thrilled about going into the Underworld. But if it's the only way to get the Book of Shadows back . . . ."

"I didn't say it was the only way," said Peter, "just our best chance. But you have nothing to worry about, Victor. The only ones who will be there will be bureaucracy demons. And as we've explained, they aren't like other demons. No one is interested in killing you or any other human. They're just interested in their paperwork and their regulations. To be honest the only demon you're likely to encounter will be Zeebok and from what I understand he's considered very minor even by other bureaucracy demons. Not much in the way of powers."

"Well," said Victor, "if we're going to do this let's get it over with before I change my mind."

"Thanks dad," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "We really appreciate everything you're doing."

"You owe me," said Victor. "Big time."

"Yeah, I figured you'd feel that way about it," said Piper.

"This shouldn't take long," said Peter. "Just sit tight and we'll be back as soon as we're finished."

Peter took Victor's arm and shimmered them out of the manor.


	12. Chapter 12

ELEVEN

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Paige asked. "They've been gone nearly an hour."

"That depends on how adamant this Zeebok is," said Leo. "As you're aware most bureaucracy demons can be very unyielding. Peter will have to convince him that keeping the book is actually a violation of the regulations before he'll release it."

"Well, it sounded like Peter had everything covered pretty well," said Phoebe. "If this Zeebok thinks he's violating bureaucracy law it seems to me he'll be more than happy to turn over the book."

"If he thinks he's violating bureaucracy law," said Paige. "It seems to me that sometimes bureaucracy demons can be pretty single minded about their jobs."

"Well, Peter sounds like a very efficient lawyer," said Leo. "He did represent demons in the human courts. It seems to me it would take an exceptional lawyer to do something like that."

"Yeah, but this is a bureaucracy demon we're talking about," said Piper. "Once they have their minds set on something it's virtually impossible to change them."

"Let's just give Peter a chance," said Phoebe. "He did say he thought we had a pretty good chance at this."

"Better than pretty good."

They all turned to see Peter and Victor standing in the entryway. Victor was holding the Book of Shadows.

"You got it," said Piper, taking the book from Victor.

"Yeah," said Peter. "It took some fast talking but eventually we were able to convince Zeebok that keeping the book violated Other World law. He was hesitant at first but eventually he gave in and returned the book. But just as I suspected he would only give it to Victor. It's a good thing he came along. If he hadn't Zeebok might have checked with his superiors and that could have complicated matters."

"I hope I never have to do that again," said Victor. "Being surrounded by hundreds of demons can be very unsettling even if they are only bureaucracy demons."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, Victor," said Peter. "You never even saw another demon except Zeebok."

"Yeah but I knew they were there," said Victor. "We were just lucky no one else came into the warehouse while we were there."

"Anyway," said Peter, "you have the book back and Elbert was very apologetic about all the trouble he caused. He only meant to protect the book until Wyatt and Chris were old enough to use it. He kept saying over and over how he wouldn't have taken it if he knew Piper had given it to Victor."

"Well, I wish we could tell Elbert that we understand," said Phoebe. "I know he didn't mean any harm and he was only trying to help. It's too bad we can't tell him we're still alive."

"I'm sure he knows that you wouldn't have held it against him," said Peter. "He really does like you guys a lot. And I have to admit you were right about him. He does remind you of a lost puppy."

"Well, we have the book back and no one knows we're still alive," said Paige. "Looks like we're on our way to a normal life finally."

"And your secret is safe with me," said Peter. "I of all people know what it's like to want a normal life free of demonic interference. Lucky for me I'm able to just walk away from it. Well, most of it anyway."

"I'm afraid being part demon is just something that you'll have to deal with the rest of your life," said Phoebe. "At least you don't have to worry about demon attacks. They're likely to leave you alone if you leave them alone."

"I have no doubt," said Peter. "Oh, did I tell you that Elbert invited me to have dinner with he and his mother?"

"Really?" questioned Leo. "I guess you really made an impression on him. Elbert's not real comfortable around regular demons."

"I'm no ordinary demon," said Peter. "I guess I remind him of Cole. And he's told me several times that Cole was his bestest buddy in the entire Underworld."

"Yeah, he told us the same thing," said Piper.

"Speaking of Elbert," said Peter, "it seems there were a couple of things you didn't mention about him."

"Really?" questioned Phoebe. "I was sure we covered everything."

"Well, it may not have seemed important earlier," said Peter. "And maybe it's nothing of any consequence. But considering that Cole was my father I am understandably curious."

"Curious about what?" Piper asked.

"Cousin Pudge," said Peter. "Why does Elbert refer to Cole that way? And what was this about Elbert and Cole writing books together? You never mentioned that before."

"Oh, those," said Phoebe, giggling. "Yeah, I guess with trying to get the Book of Shadows back and everything we didn't see that those things were all that relevant."

"We have the book back," said Peter. "And I have some time before my dinner with Elbert and his mother. So what say you fill me in. Why does Elbert refer to my father as cousin Pudge?"

"Well," began Phoebe, "it seems that when Cole was growing up he was, shall we say, big boned."

Piper and Paige just giggled as Phoebe led Peter into the kitchen to fill him in on things about Cole and Elbert that they had neglected to tell him earlier.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
